It is known that a number of line guides are mounted on and along a fishing rod to smoothen a fishing line guiding and, therefore, each line guide should be as light in weight as possible, otherwise the load distribution along the fishing rod becomes much different from that of the original rod.
Known in the art is a line guide whose annular ring is of a metal such as stainless steel or a ceramic. The solid metal line guide is, however, heavy in weight and the ceramic guide is poor in durability in addition to the weight problem. Particularly, when the size of the line guide is large, the use of a number of the line guides affects the fishing rod adversely, making it unbalanced and the handling thereof uncomfortable.
Further, known in the art is a line guide composed of a ceramic ring, an outer support ring frame of metal and an annular cushion member disposed between the outer side of the ceramic ring and the inner side of the outer support ring (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4082/1965). Although this line guide provides some improvement on the durability with respect to the line guide without the cushion member, there is still a strong probability of cracking of the ceramic ring due to impact forces. In order to avoid the cracking of the ceramic ring, the thickness of the ceramic ring must be increased, causing an increase in weight thereof. In addition to this defect, since, in assembling the line guide, the ceramic ring must be pushed into the cushion member held in the outer support, the assembling operation is troublesome and if a pressure higher than a predetermined value is applied thereto or the temperature changes, the ceramic ring itself might be broken.